interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Germano-Interlingua/t
'''T T-Eisen: ferro in T te; T-Träger: Arch trave/resp. ferro a T '''Tabak tabaco '''Tabakbau cultura del tabaco '''Tabakbeutel bursa a tabaco '''Tabakdose tabachiera '''Tabakfabrik manufactura de tabaco '''Tabakhändler tabachero '''Tabakpfeife pipa '''Tabakschnupfer tabacon, tabachista '''Tabaksteuer f imposto super le tabaco '''tabellarisch in forma de tabella; tabellari; synoptic '''Tabelle tabella '''Tabernakel tabernaculo '''Tablett tabuliero (de servicio) '''Tablette Med tabletta, pastilla '''Tachometer tachymetro '''Tadel blasmo; (Rüge) censura; (Fehler) defecto; (Verweis) reprehension; ohne ~: s. tadellos '''tadelhaft blasmabile '''tadellos irreprehensibile, irreprochabile -sch-; sin defecto '''tadeln blasmar; culpar; censurar; reprehender '''tadelswert blasmabile, reprehensibile '''Tadler critico; censor; blasmator '''Tafel tabula; (Wand~) tabula nigre; (Schokolade) tabletta; (Schild) placa; (Tabelle) tabella '''Tafelaufsatz centro de tabula '''Tafelbesteck servicio de tabula (con cultello, furchetta e coclear) '''Tafelbutter butyro de tabula '''tafelförmig tabular '''Tafelgeschirr vasculos Pl de tabula '''tafeln banchettar; prander '''Tafelobst fructos Pl selecte/de dessert (F); fructos de tabula '''Tafelrunde commensales Pl; tabulata; Lit tabula rotunde '''Tafeltuch copertura de tabula '''Tafelwein vino de tabula '''Taft taffeta '''Tag die; jorno; (Dauer) jornata; am hellichten ~e: in plen die; am ~e danach; am folgenden ~: le die sequente; an den ~ bringen: poner al luce; revelar; an den ~ legen: manifestar; früh am ~e: de bon matino; den lieben langen ~: tote le sancte die; guten ~!: bon die!; von ~ zu ~: de die in die; in den ~ hinein leben: viver al aventura/jornata; (Bergbau) zu ~e fördern: extraher; (allg.) producer; vor vier ~en: quatro dies retro; ante 4 dies; in 4 ~en: in(tra) 4 dies '''Tagarbeit labor de die '''tagaus ~ tagein: die per die '''Tagebau (Bergb.) labor a celo aperte '''Tagebuch jornal, diario '''Tagedieb malandrino '''Tagegeld indemnitate diurne '''tagelang jornatas integre '''Tagelohn salario diurne '''Tagemarsch jornata de marcha -sch- '''tagen (Versammlung) seder; reunir se; (beraten) deliberar; es tagt: le die se leva '''Tagereise jornata de viage '''Tagesanbruch (le) levar del die; alba '''Tagesangabe data '''Tagesbefehl ordine del die/jorno '''Tagesbericht bulletin/reporto del die/jorno '''Tagesbillet billet del jornata '''Tagesdienst servicio diurne '''Tageseinnahme recepta del die/jorno '''Tagesflug volo diurne '''Tagesfrage question (al ordine) del die/jorno '''Tagesgespräch nova/conversation del die '''Tageskasse Theat cassa diurne '''Tageskurs curso del die/jorno '''Tagesleistung rendimento diari '''Tageslicht luce del die/jorno; ans ~ bringen: revelar; poner al luce/lumine '''Tagesordnung ordine del die/jorno '''Tagespresse pressa quotidian '''Tagesschau (Fernsehen) jornal televisate; (allg.) telejornal '''Tageszeit hora del die '''Tageszeitung jornal (quotidian), quotidiano '''tageweise per die(s); al jornata '''Tagewerk jornata; labor diari '''Tagfalter papilion diurne '''taghell clar como le jorno/die; es ist ~: il es plen die '''Taglöhner salariato diurne '''Taglöhnerin salariata diurne '''tags ~ darauf: le sequente die; ~ zuvor: le die precedente '''Tagschicht equipa diurne/del die '''tagsüber durante le die '''tagtäglich quotidian; Adv omne le dies; cata die '''Tagundnachtgleiche equinoctio '''Tagung session, reunion, conferentia, congresso '''Tagungsteilnehmer congressista '''Taifun typhon '''Taille talia; cinctura; (Mieder) corsage (F) '''takeln apparar '''Takelwerk cordage(s) '''Takt Mus mesura (schlagen: batter; halten: observar); (Rhythmus) tempo (I), cadentia; fig tacto; fig aus dem ~ bringen: disconcertar '''taktfest firme in le mesura '''Taktgefühl tacto '''Taktik tactica '''Taktiker tactico '''taktisch tactic '''taktlos sin tacto, indelicate, indiscrete '''Taktlosigkeit manc/o,-antia de tacto; indelicatessa, indiscretion '''Taktmesser m metronomo '''taktmässig|taktmäßig in tempo; cadentiate '''Taktschritt passo cadentiate '''Taktstock baston (de director de orchestra) '''Taktstrich barra de mesura '''taktvoll plen de tacto, delicate, discrete '''Tal valle, vallata, vallea '''talabwärts a valle '''Talar roba; Jur toga '''talaufwärts a monte '''Talent talento '''talentlos sin de talento '''talentvoll talentose '''Taler taler (D) '''Talfahrt cursa/percurso in descendita '''Talg sebo '''talgartig sebacee '''Talgdrüse glandula sebacee '''Talgfett stearina '''talgig sebose '''Talglicht candela (de sebo) '''Talisman talisman '''Talk Min talco '''Talkerde magnesia '''Talkessel (fundo de) vallata '''Tallandschaft (fundo de) vallata '''Talmud talmud (Hebr.) '''talmudisch talmudic '''Talsohle fundo de vallata '''Talsperre barrage/dica/diga de un valle '''talwärts a valle '''Tambour tambur '''Tamburin tamburino '''Tampon tampon (F) '''tamponieren tamponar; Su tamponamento '''Tand (Kleinig-,Nichtig/keiten) futilitates Pl '''Tandem tandem '''Tang Bot fuco '''Tangente tangente '''tangieren tanger, toccar '''Tango tango '''Tank (Behälter) bidon; (Mil u. Zisterne) tank; (Zisterne) cisterna '''Tankabwehrgeschütz cannon antitank/anticarro '''tanken prender benzina/gasolina; facer le pleno '''Tanker nave-cisterna '''Tankschiff nave-cisterna '''Tankstelle station de gasolina '''Tankwagen (Bahn) wagon-cisterna '''Tankwart attendente de station de gasolina '''Tanne abiete '''Tannenapfel cono de abiete; (Kienapfel) pinea '''Tannenbaum abiete '''Tannenholz (ligno de) abiete '''Tannennadel agulia de abiete '''Tannenzapfen cono de abiete; (Kienapfel) pinea '''Tannin tannino '''tanninhaltig tannic '''Tantalusqualen supplicio de tantalo '''Tante amita '''Tantieme percentage '''Tanz dansa; ballo (im Freien: campestre) '''Tanzbar f local de dansa '''Tanzbär urso dansante '''Tanzdiele local de dansa '''tanzen dansar; ballar '''Tanzfest (festa de) ballo '''Tanzfläche pista de dansa '''Tanzgesellschaft partita dansante '''Tanzkränzchen ballo/dansa in familia '''Tanzkunst arte del dansa; Theat choreographia '''Tanzlehrer maestro de dansa '''Tanzlehrerin maestra de dansa '''Tanzlokal local de dansa '''tanzlustig dansator; qui ama le dansa '''Tanzmusik musica de dansa '''Tanzsaal sala de ballo '''Tanzschritt passo de dansa '''Tanzschuh scarpa de ballo; scarpino '''Tanzstunde lection de dansa '''Tanztee the dansante '''Tapet (n) aufs ~ bringen: poner super le tapete '''Tapete f tapete de papiro; (Stoff~) tapisseria '''Tapetentür porta coperte/secrete '''tapezieren tapissar '''Tapezierer tapissero '''tapfer brave, valente; valorose; (mutig) coragiose -dzh- '''Tapferkeit bravura, valentia; (Mut) corage '''Tapioka tapioca '''tappen marchar -sch- gravemente; (tasten) tastar, palpar '''Tara tara '''Tarantel tarantula '''Tarantella tarantella '''tarieren tarar '''Tarif tarifa '''Tariflohn salario tarifari/tarifal '''tarifmässig|tarifmäßig secundo tarifa; tarifari '''Tarifverhandlung negotiation tarifari '''Tarifvertrag accordo collective; convention tarifal '''tarnen camouflar -mu- '''Tarnung camouflage (F) '''Tasche (in der Kleidung) tasca; (Hand~ usw) sacco; tasca; (Geld~) bursa, portamoneta; fig j-m auf der ~ liegen: viver a costos de alicuno; fig j-n in die ~ stecken: esser superior ad alicuno '''Taschenapotheke pharmacia portabile '''Taschenausgabe edition de tasca '''Taschenbuch libretto de not(iti)as; agenda '''Taschendieb pickpocket (E) '''Taschenfeuerzeug accenditor de tasca '''Taschenformat formato de tasca '''Taschengeld pecunia de tasca; moneta pro le expensas minute '''Taschenkamm pectine de tasca '''Taschenkrebs crabba edibile '''Taschenlampe lampa de tasca '''Taschenmesser (n) cultello de tasca '''Taschenspiel prestigio, prestidigitation, joculeria '''Taschenspieler prestidigitator, joculator '''Taschentuch pannello (de naso) '''Taschenuhr horologio (de tasca) '''Taschenwörterbuch dictionario de tasca '''Tasse tassa '''Tastatur claviero '''Taste clave '''tasten tastar; nach et. ~: extender le mano pro toccar alique; (be~) palpar '''Taster Pers tastante; Techn compasso; Elektr manipulator; Zool tentaculo '''Tastsinn (senso del) tacto '''Tat action, acto; (Helden~) gesta; in der ~: in effecto; auf frischer ~: in flagrante delicto; in die ~ umsetzen: realisar '''Tatbestand (stato/circumstantias/species del) factos; Jur den ~ aufnehmen: instruer un causa '''Tatbestandsaufnahme processo verbal de constatation; constat '''Tatendrang initiativa; spirito de action; dynamismo '''Tatendurst initiativa; spirito de action; dynamismo '''tatendurstig active, energic '''tatenlos inactive, passive '''Tatkraft energia '''tatkräftig energic '''Tatort loco del delicto; theatro '''Tatsache facto '''tatsächlich effective, real; Adv in effecto; de facto '''Tatterich fam tremul(ament)o (senil) '''Tatze pata '''Tatzenhieb colpo de pata '''Tau (n) cablo, corda, fun; m rore, ros '''taub surde; (leer) vacue; (starr) rigide; (Gestein) sterile; sich ~ stellen: disaudir; facer le surdo '''Taube f pipion, columba '''Taubenhaus pipioniera, columbiera '''Taubenmist stercore de pipiones '''Taubenpost posta per pipiones; pipiones viagiatores -dzh- '''Taubenschiessen|Taubenschießen tiro al pipion '''Taubenschlag pipioniera, columbiera '''Tauber columbo, pipion mascule '''Taubheit surditate; (Erstarrung) rigiditate, torpor; (Gestein, Blüte) sterilitate '''Taubnessel Bot urtica morte '''taubstumm surdemute '''Taubstummheit surdemutismo '''Tauchboot submersibile; submarino; (zur Erforschung der Meerestiefen) bathyscapho '''tauchen merger; (unter~) submerger; (ein~) immerger Tauchen n immersion '''Taucher mergitor; (mit Ausrüstung) scaphandrero '''Taucherausrüstung scaphandro '''Taucherglocke campana de immersion '''tauchfähig submersibile '''Tauchsieder Elektr bullitor; bulli-aqua ad immersion '''tauen (Schnee) disgelar; es taut: il disgela; (der Tau) cader; es taut: le rore/ros cade '''Taufakt (ceremonia del) baptismo '''Taufbecken fonte baptismal '''Taufbuch registro del baptismos '''Taufe baptismo; j-n aus der ~ heben: tener alicuno al fonte baptismal '''taufen baptisar '''Taufhandlung (ceremonia del) baptismo '''Taufkapelle baptisterio '''Taufkissen cossino baptismal '''Taufname nomine de baptismo '''Taufpate patrino '''Taufpatin matrina '''Taufregister registro del baptismos '''Taufschein certificato de baptismo '''Taufstein fonte baptismal '''Taufwasser aqua baptismal '''Taufzeuge patrino '''Taufzeugin matrina '''taugen valer; esser bon/proprie/apte (zu: a) '''Taugenichts bon(o)-a-nihil '''tauglich bon, proprie, apte, idonee '''Tauglichkeit idoneitate, aptitude '''tauig roral '''Taumel (Schwindel) vertigine; (Sinne) tumulto; (Trunkenheit) ebrietate '''taumelig vacillante; vertiginose '''taumeln vacillar, tibubar '''Taupunkt puncto de disgelo '''Tausch (ex)cambio; Hdl a. troco; (Amt) permutation '''tauschen (ex)cambiar; trocar; permutar '''Tauschgeschäft commercio de (ex)cambio, troco '''Tauschhandel commercio de (ex)cambio, troco '''Tauschhändler trocator; (Trödler) mercator de merces de secunde mano '''Tauschvertrag contracto de excambio; Jur contracto commutative '''tauschweise a titulo de excambio/troco '''tausend mille; zwei ~: duo milles Tausend n mille; ~e und aber ~e: (multe) milles (de) '''Tausender mille '''tausenderlei de mille species '''tausendfach mille vices tanto '''Tausendfuss|Tausendfuß millepedes '''tausendfältig mille vices tanto '''Tausendfüssler|Tausendfüßler myriapodos, millepedes '''Tausendgüldenkraut centaurea '''tausendjährig millenari; ~es Reich (Bibel): millennio '''Tausendkünstler mago; prestidigitator '''tausendmal mille vices '''tausendmalig repetite mille vices '''Tausendschön Bot (parve) margarita '''Tausendstel millesimo '''tausendster millesime '''Tautropfen gutta de rore '''Tauwerk cordage '''Tauwetter (tempore de) disgelo '''Tauwind vento del disgelo '''Tauziehen (Sport) lucta al corda '''Taxameter (Anzeiger) taximetro '''Taxator taxator '''Taxe taxa '''Taxi taxi '''Taxichauffeur taxista, chauffeur (F) de taxi '''taxieren taxar, valutar '''Taxierung taxation; valutation '''Taxus taxo '''Taxusbaum taxo '''Technik technica '''Techniker technico '''Technikum schola technic '''technisch technic; ~e Hochschule/Universität: schola polytechnic '''Technologie technologia '''technologisch technologic '''Techtelmechtel fam amoretto '''Teckel bassetto '''Teddybär urs(ett)o in pluche (F); urs(ett)o de stoffa '''Tee the; Med tisana; infusion '''Teebrett tabuliero de servicio/the '''Teegebäck confectos Pl tort(ett)as (sic) pro le the '''Teegeschirr servicio de the '''Teehaube coperi-theiera '''Teekanne theiera '''Teekessel caldieretta de the '''Teelöffel coclearetto '''Teemaschine machinetta de the; samovar (Rs) '''Teer catran '''Teerbrennerei catraneria '''teeren catranar '''Teerer catranator '''Teerfarbe color de anilina '''teerig catranose '''Teerjacke veste catranate '''Teerose Bot rosa-the '''Teerpappe papiro catranate; carton bituminose '''Teerseife sapon al catran '''Teertuch tela catranate '''Teeservice servicio de the '''Teesieb colatorio de the '''Teestrauch theiero '''Teestube salon de the '''Teewagen tabula rolante a the '''Teewasser aqua pro le the '''Teewärmer coperi-theiera '''Teich stagno; (Fisch~) vivario '''Teig pasta '''teigig pastose '''Teigknetmaschine machina de impastar '''Teigmesser cultello a pasta '''Teigmulde trogo de impastamento '''Teigwaren pastas alimentari/farinacee '''Teil parte; (An~) portion, parte; zum ~: in parte '''teilbar divisibile, partibile '''Teilbarkeit divisibilitate '''Teilbetrag amonta partial '''Teilchen particula; parcella '''teilen divider, partir '''Teiler Arith divisor; Pers, Arith partitor '''Teilgrundstück lot de terreno '''teilhaben haber/prender parte (an: a) '''Teilhaber associato; socio; stiller ~: commanditario '''Teilhaberin associata; socia '''teilhaft participe (an: de) '''teilhaftig participe (an: de) '''Teilnahme participation; fig sympathia; (Mitgefühl) compassion; (Interesse) interesse '''teilnahmslos indifferente; apathic '''Teilnahmslosigkeit indifferentia; apathia '''teilnehmen participar; (an e-r Arbeit) cooperar, collaborar; fig monstrar sympathia (pro) '''teilnehmend participe (de), participante (a); fig compassive; (liebreich) affectuose '''Teilnehmer participante; participator; (Anwesender) assistente; Hdl associato '''Teilnehmerin participanta; participatrice; (Anwesende) assistenta; Hdl associata '''teils in parte '''Teilsendung invio partial '''Teilstrecke section de linea; percurso partial '''Teilstrich tracto de graduation '''Teilung division, partition '''Teilungsartikel articulo partitive '''Teilungszahl dividendo '''teilweise in parte; Adj partial '''Teilzahlung pagamento in prestationes a-contos '''Tein theina '''Teint tincto; complexion '''Tektonik tectonica '''tektonisch tectonic '''Telefon telephono '''Telefonanruf appello telephonic '''Telefonanschluss|Telefonanschluß connexion telephonic '''Telefonbuch annuario/lista telephonic '''Telefondraht filo telephonic '''Telefongespräch conversation telephonic '''telefonieren telephonar '''Telefonist telephonista '''Telefonistin telephonista '''Telefonleitung linea telephonic '''Telefonnetz rete telephonic '''Telefonzelle cabina telephonic '''Telefonzentrale central telephonic '''Telegraf telegrapho '''Telegrafenamt officio telegraphic '''Telegrafenbeamte telegraphista '''Telegrafenbeamter telegraphista '''Telegrafenmast poste telegraphic '''Telegrafenstange poste telegraphic '''telegrafieren telegraphar '''telegrafisch telegraphic '''Telegrafist telegraphista '''Telegrafistin telegraphista '''Telegramm telegramma '''Teleobjektiv teleobjectivo '''Telepathie telepathia '''Teleskop telescopio '''Teller platto (flach: lisie; tief: cave); (Hand~) palmo; Techn disco '''Tellerbrett vasculiero, vascelliero '''Tellertuch servietta '''Tellervoll plattata '''Tellerwärmer caleface-plattos '''Tempel templo '''Tempelherr templario '''Tempelraub sacrilegio '''Tempelritter templario '''Tempelschändung sacrilegio '''Tempera tempera (I) '''Temperafarbe color a tempera '''Temperamalerei pictura in tempera '''Temperament temperamento '''temperamentlos sin temperamento '''temperamentvoll plen de temperamento '''Temperatur temperatura '''Temperaturschwankung variation de temperatura '''temperieren temperar '''Templer templario '''Tempo tempo (I); Techn velocitate '''temporal temporal '''temporär temporari '''Tendenz tendentia '''Tendenzblatt jornal tendentiose '''tendenziös tendentiose '''Tendenzstück pecia/drama/pičce (F) a these '''Tender tender (E) '''tendieren tender '''Tenne aira '''Tennis tennis (E) '''Tennisplatz corte de tennis '''Tennisschläger rachetta '''Tennisspieler jocator de tennis; tennista '''Tennisspielerin jocatrice de tennis; tennista '''Tennisturnier torneo de tennis '''Tenor tenor '''Teppich tapete, tapis (F) '''Teppichwirkerei manufactura de tapetes '''Termin termino; (Frist) dilation; (Vorladung) citation '''Termingeschäft affaire (F)/negotio a termino '''Terminologie terminologia '''Terminus terminus (La) '''Terminzahlung pagamento per a-contos '''Termite formica blanc; termite '''Termitenhügel termitario; formicario '''Terne terno '''Terpentin terebinthina '''Terpentinbaum terebintho '''Terpentinöl essentia de terebinthina '''Terrakotta terra cocte '''Terrasse terrassa '''Terrine terrina '''territorial territorial '''Territorium territorio '''Terror terror '''terrorisieren terrorisar '''Terrorismus terrorismo '''Terrorist terrorista '''Tertia tertie classe '''Tertianer studente de tertie classe '''Tertianerin studente de tertie classe '''Terz tertia '''Terzett tertietto; (Trio) trio '''Tesching parve fusil '''Test test (E) '''Testament testamento '''testamentarisch testamentari '''Testamentseröffnung apertura de testamento '''Testamentsvollstrecker executor testamentari '''Testamentszusatz codicillo '''Testat attestation; certficato '''Testator testator '''testen facer un test '''testieren testar; attestar; facer un testamento '''teuer car; (herzl. geliebt) dilecte; wie ~ ist ..?: quanto costa ..?; costose, expensive; ~e Preise: precios elevate/alte; ~ werden: reincarar '''Teuerung reincaramento '''Teuerungswelle unda de reincaramento '''Teuerungszulage indemnitate de vita car/de reincaramento '''Teufel diabolo; (Dämon) demone, demonio; armer ~: povre diabolo; pfui ~!: vergonia!; scher dich zum ~!: vade al diabolo!; hol' ihn der ~!: que le diabolo le porta! '''Teufelei diaboleria '''Teufelsbeschwörer exorcista '''Teufelsbeschwörerin exorcista '''Teufelsbeschwörung exorcismo '''Teufelsbrut racia diabolic '''Teufelsdreck (Apoth.) assa fetide '''Teufelskerl diabolo de homine '''Teufelsweib diabolessa '''teuflisch diabolic '''Text texto; aus dem ~ bringen: confunder; aus dem ~ kommen: perder le filo del discurso '''Textbuch (Oper) libretto (de opera) '''Textdichter librettista '''Textfälschung interpolation '''textgemäss|textgemäß conforme al texto; textual '''Textilien Pl textile(s) '''Textilindustrie industria textile '''Theater theatro; (Vorstellung) spectaculo; fig comedia '''Theaterabend soirée (F)/vesperata theatral '''Theaterabonnement abonamento al theatro '''Theaterbericht chronica theatral '''Theatercoup colpo de theatro '''Theaterdichter autor dramatic; dramaturgo '''Theatereffekt effecto theatral '''Theaterkarte billet de theatro/entrata '''Theaterkasse billeteria (del theatro) '''Theatermaler scenographo; pictor-decorator '''Theaterstück obra de theatro; pecia/pičce (F) de theatro '''Theatervorstellung representation theatral '''Theaterzettel programma; (Anschlag) placard (F) de theatro '''theatralisch theatral '''Theke bar '''Thema thema '''thematisch thematic '''Theokrat theocrate '''Theokratie theocratia '''theokratisch theocratic '''Theologe theologo '''Theologie theologia '''theologisch theologic '''Theoretiker theoretico, theorista '''theoretisch theoretic, theoric '''Theorie theoria '''Theosoph theosopho '''Theosophie theosophia '''theosophisch theosophic '''Therapeut therapeuta '''Therapeutik therapeutica '''therapeutisch therapeutic '''Therapie therapia '''thermal thermal '''Thermalbad stabilimento thermal '''Thermalquelle fonte thermal '''Thermen Pl thermas '''thermisch thermic '''Thermometer thermometro '''thermonuklear thermonucleari '''Thermosflasche (bottilia/flasco) thermos (E) '''Thermostat thermostato '''These these '''Thorium thorium '''Thrombose thrombosis '''Thron throno '''Thronanwärter pretendente al throno '''Thronbesteigung accession al throno '''thronen occupar le throno; (herrschen) dominar, thronar '''Thronentsagung abdication '''Thronerbe herede del throno '''Thronfolge succession al throno '''Thronfolger herede/hereditario del throno; prince hereditario; successor al throno '''Thronfolgerin herede/hereditaria del throno; princessa hereditaria; successor al throno '''Thronhimmel baldachino (del throno) '''Thronrede discurso del throno/Corona '''Thronräuber usurpator '''Thronsaal sala del throno '''Thronwechsel cambiamento de regno/soverano '''Thunfisch thunno '''Thunfischerei pisca del thunno '''Thymian Bot thymo '''Tiara tiara '''Tick Med tic '''ticken facer tic-tac '''Ticktack tic-tac '''tief profunde; (Ton) basse; (nicht flach) cave; ~ im Walde: al fundo del silva; im ~sten Herzen: del fundo del corde; im ~sten Winter: in le corde del hiberno; zwei Meter ~: duo metros de profunditate Tief n depression atmospheric/barometric '''Tiefbau construction subterranee; infrastructura '''Tiefbauamt servicio del pontes e stratas '''tiefbewegt profundemente commovite '''tiefblau azur/blau obscur '''Tiefblick reguardo penetrante '''Tiefdruck impression in cavo; (Meteo.) basse pression '''Tiefdruckgebiet zona de basse pression '''Tiefe profunditate '''Tiefebene plana basse '''Tiefenpsychologie psychologia del profunditates/subconscientia '''Tiefflug volo a basse altitude/nivello '''Tiefgang profunditate de immersion '''tiefgreifend radical '''tiefgründig profunde '''Tiefkühlung supercongelamento '''Tiefkühlverfahren supercongelamento '''Tiefland pais basse '''tiefliegend profunde; (Auge) incavate '''Tiefschlag (Box) colpo basse '''Tiefsee oceano; mar profunde '''Tiefseeforschung exploration del profunditates marin/oceanic; oceanographia '''Tiefseekabel cablo submarin/transatlantic '''Tiefsinn profunditate de spirito/pensamento; (Schwermut) melancholia '''tiefsinnig profunde, pensative; melancholic '''Tiefstand basse nivello; (Barom. u. Hdl) depression '''tiefstehend (Kultur) primitive, incivil, basse '''Tiegel Kochk casserola; Chem crucibulo '''Tier animal; (Ggs. Mensch) bestia; (unvernünftiges Wesen) bruto; fig ein hohes/großes ~: personage influente '''Tierarzt veterinario '''Tierbändiger domator (de feras) '''Tiergarten jardin zoologic '''Tierheilkunde medicina veterinari '''tierisch animal; fig bestial, brutal; ~e Natur: animalitate '''Tierkreis zodiaco '''Tierkunde zoologia '''Tierleben vita animal '''Tiermaler pictor de animales '''Tierpark jardin zoologic '''Tierpflanze zoophyto '''Tierquälerei maltractamento del animales '''Tierreich regno animal, fauna '''Tierschau exposition de animales/resp. feras '''Tierschutzverein societate pro le protection del animales '''Tierseuche epizootia '''Tierwelt mundo animal, fauna '''Tierwärter guardiano de menagerie (F) '''tierärztlich veterinari '''Tiger tigre '''Tigerin tigressa '''Tilde tilde (Sp) '''tilgbar cancellabile, effaciabile; Hdl extinguibile, amortisabile, redimibile '''tilgen (Worte) cancellar, effaciar; (ausrotten) exterminar; Hdl extinguer, amortisar, redimer; (aufheben) annullar '''Tilgung cancellation, extinction, amortisation; annullation; (Ausrottung) extermination '''Tingeltangel café-cantante/café-concerto (popular) '''Tinktur tinctura '''Tinte tinta; fig in der ~ sitzen: esser in embarasso '''Tintenfass|Tintenfaß tintiera '''Tintenfisch sepia '''Tintenfleck macula de tinta '''Tintenklecks macula de tinta '''Tintenkleckser scribacio, scribaciator; (schlechter Schriftsteller) scriptorastro '''Tintenstift stilo a tinta (copiative) '''Tintenwischer netta-pennas '''Tip (Sport) prognostico; (Rat) bon consilio '''tippeln marchar -sch-, camminar, vag(abund)ar; (punktieren) punctar '''tippen toccar legiermente -dzh-; (schreiben) typar; (Sport) prognosticar; jocar al toto '''Tippfehler error de typamento '''Tippfräulein dactylographa '''tipptopp fam finissime '''Tirade tirada '''Tisch tabula; Rel ~ des Herrn: Sancte Cena; reinen ~ machen: facer tabula rase; den ~ decken: poner le tabula; zu ~ einladen: invitar/convitar a dinar '''Tischbein pede de tabula '''Tischbesteck servicio de tabula '''Tischdecke toalia de tabula '''Tischgast conviva, convitato '''Tischgebet das ~ sprechen: render gratias '''Tischgenosse commensal '''Tischgesellschaft convivas, convitatos Pl '''Tischgespräch conversation/propositos Pl de tabula '''Tischkarte carta de tabula '''Tischklopfen tabula parlante '''Tischler ebenista '''Tischlerei ebenisteria '''Tischlermeister maestro ebenista '''tischlern laborar qua ebenista '''Tischnachbar vicino de tabula '''Tischnachbarin vicina de tabula '''Tischplatte platta/plano de tabula '''Tischrede discurso de tabula '''Tischrücken tabula parlante '''Tischtennis tennis (E) de tabula; ping-pong (E) '''Tischtuch tela/toalia de tabula '''Tischzeit hora del repasto '''Tischzeug linage de tabula '''Titan Chem titanium; (Myth.) Titan '''titanisch titanic; (Myth. a.) titanesc '''Titel titulo '''Titelbild frontispicio '''Titelblatt pagina del titulo '''Titelhalter detentor del titulo '''Titelkopf (im Wörterbuch) testa de articulo '''Titelsucht mania del titulos '''titelsüchtig avide de titulos '''Titular Titular-: (in Zssgn) Adj titular '''Titulatur titulos Pl '''titulieren titular; dar ad alicuno le titulo de '''Toast toast (E) (a. fig); (Röstbrotscheibe) tostada '''toasten toastar to-, tostar '''Toaströster grillia-pan, tostator '''toben esser infuriate/inrabiate '''tobend furiose, inrabiate, infuriate; (Sturm) discatenate '''Tobsucht phrenesia; follia furiose '''tobsüchtig phrenetic, furiose '''Tochter filia '''Tochtergesellschaft filial '''Tochtersprache lingua derivate '''Tochterstaat colonia '''Tod morte (plötzlicher: subite; früher: prematurate); Jur decesso; (poet.) obito, transpasso; sich zu ~e arbeiten: occider se con le labor; mit dem ~ ringen: esser in le ultime agonia; zu ~e ärgern: facer morir de rabie '''todbringend mortifere, mortal, fatal '''Todesahnung presentimento del morte (proxime) '''Todesangst angustia mortal; pavor del morte '''Todesanzeige annuncio mortuari '''Todesfall decesso; im ~e: in caso de decesso/morte '''Todesgedanke sich ~n machen: pensar semper al morte '''Todesgefahr periculo mortal/de vita '''Todeskampf agonia '''Todesmut minusprecio/contempto del morte '''todesmutig minuspreciante/contemnente le morte '''Todesnachricht nova del morte '''Todesopfer victima '''Todesqual suffrentias Pl del agonia '''Todesstoss|Todesstoß colpo mortal; fig colpo de gratia '''Todesstrafe pena capital/de morte '''Todesstreich colpo mortal; fig colpo de gratia '''Todesstunde hora supreme/del morte '''Todestag die/anniversario del morte '''Todesurteil sententia capital/de morte '''Todesverachtung minusprecio/contempto del morte '''Todeswunde vulnere mortal '''Todfeind inimico mortal '''Todfeindschaft inimicitate mortal '''todkrank malade al morte '''todmüde fatigate a morte '''todsicher absolutemente secur '''Todsünde peccato mortal '''todwund ferite a morte; vulnerate mortalmente '''todähnlich simile al morte; cadaverose '''Toilette toilette (F); lavatorio; s.a. Abort '''Toilettenpapier papiro hygienic '''Toilettenseife sapon de toilette (F) '''Toilettentisch tabula de toilette '''tolerant tolerante '''Toleranz tolerantia '''toll folle; (rasend) furiose; (etwas) extravagante, absurde; das ist ja ~: es phantastic; es ging ~ her: on faceva un ruito del diabolo '''Tolle (Haar) tufa '''tollen facer un ruito infernal; agitar se como folles/resp. un folle '''Tollhaus asylo de alienates/insanes '''Tollheit follia, insanitate; (toller Streich) extravagantia '''Tollhäusler (homine) folle/insan; insano '''Tollkirsche (atropa) belladonna '''tollkühn temerari '''Tollkühnheit temeritate '''Tollwut (Tiere) rabie; (Menschen) phrenesia; hydrophobia (obs.) '''tollwütig inrabiate; (Menschen) phrenetic '''Tolpatsch agreste, rustico, disgratioso '''Tomate tomate '''Tombak tombac; similauro '''Tombola tombola (I) '''Ton tono; (Schall) sono; Gram accento (tonic); (Töpfererde) argilla; den ~ angeben: dar le tono (a. fig) '''Tonabnehmer Elektr pick-up (E) '''tonangebend qui da le tono; determinante '''Tonart Mus tonalitate '''tonartig Min argillacee '''Tonaufnahme prisa de sono '''Tonbad Phot banio de virage '''Tonband banda magnetic '''Tonbandgerät magnetophono '''Tonboden terreno argillose '''Tondichter compositor '''Tondichtung composition (musical), poema musical '''tonen Phot virar '''Tonerde terra argillose; Chem alumine '''Tonfall accento, intonation; Mus cadentia '''Tonfilm film sonor '''Tonfixierbad Phot banio de fixage '''Tonführung modulation '''Tongeschirr vasculo in argilla '''Tongrube argillaria '''tonhaltig argillose, argillifere '''Tonkunst (arte del) musica '''Tonkünstler musico, musicista '''Tonkünstlerin musico, musicista '''Tonlage Mus tonalitate; s. Stimmlage '''Tonlehre acustica, phonica; s. Akustik '''Tonleiter gamma, scala '''tonlos atone; atonic '''Tonmesser m sonometro '''Tonnage tonnage '''Tonne tonnello, botte, tonna; (Maß, Mar) tonna; (1000 kg) tonna metric '''Tonnengehalt tonnage '''Tonnengewölbe volta cylindric '''tonnenweise per tonnas '''Tonpfeife pipa in argilla '''Tonsatz phrase/structura (musical) '''Tonschiefer schisto argillose '''Tonschöpfung creation musical '''Tonsetzer compositor (de musica) '''tonsieren tonsurar '''Tonsilbe syllaba tonic '''Tonstärke volumine/intensitate/potentia del sono '''Tonsur tonsura '''Tonverstärker (Radio) amplificator (del sono/tonalitate) '''Tonwaren Pl terras cocte, testos '''Tonwiedergabe reproduction del sono '''Tonzeichen Mus nota; Gram accento (scripte) '''Topas topazo '''Topf potto, olla; (Koch~) marmita '''Topfdeckel coperculo '''Topfgewächs planta in potto/olla/vaso '''Topfgucker fam scruta-potto, flairator fle- de cocina '''Topfpflanze planta in potto/olla/vaso '''topp topp!: de accordo! Topp testa, cima; auf halbem ~: a medie mast; Mar tope '''Tor (n) porta; (Fußball) goal (E); ein ~ schießen: facer un goal; m insipiente, folle, insensato '''Torbogen volta del porta '''Toresschluss|Toresschluß fig kurz vor ~: al ultime momento '''Torf turfa; ~ stechen: extraher turfa '''Torfboden terreno turfose '''Torfgrube turfiera '''Torfgräber extractor/excavator de turfa; turfero '''torfhaltig turfose '''Torflügel ala battente (de porta) '''Torfmoor turfiera '''Torfmull fibra de turfa '''Torfstecher extractor/excavator de turfa; turfero '''Torfstich extraction/excavation de turfa '''Torheit follia; insipientia; (Dummheit) stultessa '''torkeln titubar, vacillar Torkeln n titubation, vacillation '''Torlatte (Sport) poste '''Torlauf (Schi) slalom '''Tornado tornado '''Tornister sacco a dorso '''torpedieren torpedar, torpedinar '''Torpedo torpedo, torpedine '''Torpedoboot torpedinero '''Torpedobootjäger contratorpedinero '''Torpedokanone lancea-torpedine '''Torpfosten palo (de goal) '''Torschuss|Torschuß tiro al goal (E) '''Torschütze marcator '''Torsion torsion '''Torso torso (I) '''Torte torta '''Tortenform tortiera '''Tortenheber paletta a/pro torta(s) '''Tortur tortura '''Torwart portero; (Sport) goal-keeper (E) '''Torweg porta cochier -sch- '''Torwächter portero; (Sport) goal-keeper (E) '''tosen ruitar, strepitar, furiar; (heulen) mugir, rugir; ~der Beifall: applausos Pl strepitose Tosen n strepito, mugito, rugito '''tot morte; (verstorben) decedite, defuncte; fig inanimate; (Ort) deserte; (Kapital) improductive, inerte; (Rennen) indecise; wir sind auf dem ~en Punkt: nos es/somos al puncto morte; das ~e Meer: Mar Morte '''total total; der ~e Staat: le Stato totalitari '''Totalansicht vista general; panorama '''Totalbetrag (amonta) total '''Totalisator totalisator '''totalitär totalitari '''Totalität totalitate '''Totalitätsprinzip principio totalitari '''totarbeiten sich ~: occider se al labor/travalio '''Tote morta '''Totenacker cemeterio '''Totenamt missa funebre '''Totenbahre feretro '''Totenbeschwörer necromante '''Totenbeschwörung necromantia '''Totenbett lecto de morte '''totenblass|totenblaß pallide como un morte '''totenbleich pallide como un morte '''Totenblässe pallor mortal '''Totenfeier obsequias Pl, funerales Pl '''Totenfest die del mort/os,-as '''Totengebet prece/precaria del mort/os,-as '''Totengeläute (le) sonor funebre/a morte '''Totengerippe skeleto '''Totengesang canto funebre '''Totenglocke campana funebre '''Totengräber fossor de tumbas '''Totenhemd sudario '''Totenkopf testa de mort/o,-a '''Totenmaske masc(ar)a mortuari '''Totenmesse missa funebre/de requiem '''Totenregister registro del decessos '''Totenreich regno del mort/os,-as '''Totenschau autopsia '''Totenschein certificato de decesso '''Totenstadt necropole '''Totenstarre rigiditate cadaveric; Med rigor de morte '''Totenstille silentio sepulcral '''Totentag die del mort/os,-as/defunct/os,-as,-es '''Totentanz dansa macabre '''Totenvogel ave funebre; (bsd.) noctua; uluco '''Totenwache velia funebre; ~ halten: veliar (alicuno) '''Toter morto '''totessen sich ~: crepar de mangiar -dzh- '''totfahren passar super le rotas '''totgeboren nate morte '''totkriegen reducer al silentio; nicht totzukriegen: irreducibile '''totlachen sich ~: morir de rider; crepar de risada '''totmachen occider '''totschiessen|totschießen occider a tiro '''Totschlag homicidio '''totschlagen occider a colpos '''Totschläger homicida, occisor; (Waffe) ferro homicida; rumpecapite; massa plumbate; s.a. Mörder '''totschweigen facer silentio (super); suffocar (per silentio) '''totstellen sich ~: facer le morto; finger se morte '''Tour tour (F); excursion; (Umdrehung) rotation; fam in einer ~: continuemente '''Tourenfahrt excursion '''Tourenwagen vectura/auto de tourismo tu- '''Tourenzahl Techn numero de rotationes '''Tourenzähler conta-rotationes '''Touris (in) tourista tu- '''Touristenklasse classe touristic tu- '''Touristenverkehr tourismo tu- '''touristisch touristic tu- '''Tournée tour (F) artistic/de representation '''Toxin toxina '''Trab trotto; ~ reiten: cavalcar/ir al trotto; auf den ~ bringen: facer marchar -sch- (alicuno) '''Trabant satellite '''Trabantenstadt citate satellite '''traben trottar '''Traber trottator '''Traberbahn pista pro trottatores cursas al trotto; hippodromo '''Trabrennen cursa al trotto '''Tracht costume (popular); (Holz) carga; e-e ~ Prügel: bastonada; colpos de baston '''trachten nach et. ~: tender visar ad alique; nach dem Leben ~: attentar al vita (de alicuno) Trachten: n aspirationes Pl; ambition '''Tradition tradition '''traditionell traditional '''Tragbahre lectiera '''Tragbalken architrave '''Tragband (Hosenträger) suspensores Pl '''tragbar portabile; fig tolerabile, supportabile; (zulässig) admissibile '''tragen portar; (einbringen) render; (Kosten) supporter, pagar; (trächtig sein) esser pregnante; (hervorbringen) producer; zur Schau ~: ostentar; (Kleidung) sich ~: vestir; (Stoffe) esser de duration; esser durabile; ein getragener Anzug: un habito usate; Mus getragen: lente e solemne; vi (Eis) esser solide Tragen n (Waffe) portar, porto; (Kleid) uso '''Tragfläche Flugz superficie portante/de sustenimento; ala '''tragfähig capace de portar '''Tragfähigkeit capacitate de carga; Ackb productivitate '''Tragik tragicitate; lo tragic '''Tragiker autor/poeta tragic '''tragikomisch tragicomic '''Tragikomödie tragicomedia '''tragisch tragic '''Tragkorb corbe dorsal '''Tragpfeiler pilastro '''Tragpfosten poste de carga '''Tragriemen corregia de portar; Mil bandoliera '''Tragsattel basto '''Tragschrauber Flugz autogyro, helicoptero '''Tragsessel chaise (F)/sedia (a portatores) '''Tragstange barra de suspension '''Tragstuhl chaise (F)/sedia (a portatores) '''Tragweite (Bedeutung) importantia; (Folgen) consequentias Pl; (Reichweite) attingimento '''Tragöde tragedo, tragediano '''Tragödie tragedia '''Tragödiendichter tragedo '''Train Mil traino '''Trainer trainator, exercitator '''trainieren trainar, exercitar '''Training trainamento, exercitation, exercitio '''Trainingsanzug tenita de trainamento/exercitation/exercitio '''Trajekt trajecto '''Trajektschiff nave porta-trainos, nave de trajecto; ferry-boat (E) '''Traktat tractato '''traktieren tractar '''Traktion traction '''Traktor tractor '''Trambahn (süddt.) tramvia; s. Straßenbahn '''trampeln calcar '''Trampelpfad sentiero battite '''Trampeltier dromedario '''trampen fam viagiar -dzh- con medios de fortuna "autostop" '''Tran oleo de pisce/balena '''Tranchierbesteck servicio de trenchar -sch- '''tranchieren trenchar -sch- '''Tranchiermesser cultello de trenchar -sch- '''tranig que ha un gusto de oleo de pisce; rancide; oleose '''Trank bibitura, biberage; Med potion '''Trankopfer libation '''transalpinisch transalpin '''transatlantisch transatlantic '''Transfer transferimento '''transferieren transferer '''Transformator transformator '''Transit transito '''Transitgut merce de/in transito '''transitiv transitive '''transparent transparente Transparent n transparentia; (Spruchband) bandierola '''transpirieren transpirar '''transponieren transponer '''Transport transporto; Mil convoyo; (beim Rechnen) reporto '''Transportarbeiter obrero de transporto(s) '''Transporter avion nave transportator(i) '''Transporteur transportator; Math reportator, angulometro, goniometro '''Transportflugzeug avion de transporto '''transportfähig transportabile '''Transportführer Mil chef (F) de convoyo '''transportieren transportar; (übertragen) reportar '''Transportkosten Pl costos de transporto '''Transportmittel medio de transporto '''Transportunternehmen interprisa de transporto '''Transportunternehmer expeditionero '''Transportwesen (servicio del) transportos '''transzendental transcendental '''Trapez trapezio '''Trappe (Zool Otis tarda) avetarda; (Spur) tracia '''trappeln calcar '''Trapper trappator '''Trassant trahente '''Trassat trahito, trattario '''Trasse tracia; linea (traciate) '''trassieren (Wechsel) traher; trassierter Wechsel: tratta (I); (abstecken) traciar '''Tratte tratta (I) '''Traualtar zum ~ führen: conducer al altar '''Traube racemo de uva; ~n Pl: uva '''Traubenernte vindemia '''Traubenkur cura de uva '''Traubenlese vindemia '''Traubenmost musto (de uva) '''Traubensaft succo de uva '''Traubenzucker glucosa '''trauen vt maritar; sich ~ lassen: maritar/sposar se; vi j-m ~: fider se ad alicuno; confider in alicuno; ich traue dir: io me fide a te; io confide in te; seinen Ohren nicht ~: non creder su aures '''Trauer (um Tote) lucto; in ~ sein; ~ tragen: portar lucto (pro); esser in lucto pro; luger; (Traurigkeit) tristessa; fig affliction '''Traueranzeige annuncio/aviso de decesso; aviso mortuari '''Trauerband bracial de lucto '''Trauerbinde bracial de lucto '''Trauerbotschaft nova del decesso (de alicuno); fig nova lugubre/funeste '''Trauerfahne bandiera nigre '''Trauerfall triste evento; (caso de) decesso '''Trauerflor velo de lucto '''Trauergefolge convoyo funebre '''Trauergeleit convoyo funebre '''Trauergerüst catafalco '''Trauergesang canto funebre '''Trauerhaus domo mortuari/del defunct/o,-a '''Trauerjahr anno de lucto '''Trauerkleid habito de lucto '''Trauerkleidung habito de lucto '''Trauermarsch marcha -sch- funebre '''Trauermusik musica funebre '''trauern luger; esser afflicte; plorar (um j-n: (le morte de) alicuno) '''Trauernachricht nova del decesso (de alicuno); fig nova lugubre/funeste '''trauernd in lucto '''Trauerpapier papiro de lucto '''Trauerrand bordatura de lucto '''Trauerrede oration funebre '''Trauerschleier velo de lucto '''Trauerspiel tragedia '''trauervoll luctuose '''Trauerwagen carro funebre '''Trauerweide salice lugente/plorante '''Trauerzug convoyo funebre '''Traufe defluxo; (Rinne) guttiera '''Traufrinne guttiera '''traulich intime, familiar; (herzl.) cordial '''Traulichkeit intimitate, cordialitate '''Traum sonio '''Traumbild vision '''Traumbuch libro del sonios '''Traumdeuter interprete del sonios '''Traumdeuterei interpretation del sonios '''Traumdeutung interpretation del sonios '''Traumgesicht vision, sonio '''Traumgestalt vision, sonio '''traumhaft phantastic, visionari '''Traumspiel phantasmagoria '''Traumwelt mundo imaginari/del sonios '''Traurede discurso nuptial; allocution del pastor/resp. prestre '''Trauregister registro del maritages '''traurig triste; (betrübt) afflicte; ~ machen: attristar; ~ werden: attristar se '''Traurigkeit tristessa; affliction '''Trauring anello nuptial '''Trauschein certificato de maritage '''traut dilecte; (vertraut) intime '''Trauung spo(n)salias; celebration (kirchliche: religiose; standesamtliche: civil) del maritage; (Rel a.) benediction nuptial '''Trauzeuge teste de maritage '''Trecker tractor '''Treff (Karte) trifolio '''treffen attinger, toccar; (begegnen) incontrar; (schlagen) colpar; (verwunden) ferir; (erraten) divinar; Maßnahmen ~: prender mesuras; sich ~: incontrar se; (geschehen) occurrer Treffen n (Begegnung) incontro; (Zusammenkunft) reunion, congresso; (Kampf) combatto '''treffend (genau) exacte; (richtig) juste; ~er Ausdruck: expression proprie/appropriate '''Treffer bon colpo; tiro juste; (Glück) fortuna '''Treffähigkeit justessa/precision de tiro '''Treibeis glacie flottante '''treiben vt pulsar; (ver~) chassar sch-; (Maschinen) mitter/poner in movimento; (Vieh) menar, conducer; (fig an~ impeller; (ein~) figer; (Handwerk) exercer; (etw.) occupar se (de); vi Mar ir al deriva; (Ballon) vogar; Bot germinar; ~de Kraft: fortia motor Treiben n (Bewegung) movimento; (Beschäftigung) occupation; (Tun) activitate; (Jagd) battita '''Treiber conductor, menator; (Jagd) battitor; (Esel~) asinero '''Treibgut restos Pl de un naufragio '''Treibhaus estufa '''Treibhauspflanze planta de estufa '''Treibholz ligno flottante/de arripation; ligno jectate al plagia -dzh- '''Treibjagd battita; chassa sch- con battitores '''Treibkraft fortia motor de impulsion '''Treibmine mina flottante/vagante '''Treibrad rota motor '''Treibriemen corregia de transmission '''Treibsand sablo mobile '''Treibstoff carburante '''Treidel corda de remorcage ripari '''treideln tirar con le corda (de remorcar) '''Treidelpfad cammino de remorcage '''Trema trema, dieresis '''tremulieren tremular Tremulieren n tremulamento; Mus tremolo (I) '''trennbar separabile '''Trennbarkeit separabilitate '''trennen separar, disjunger; (absondern) segregar; (teilen) divider, partir; (loslösen) dissociar, disunir, disligar; (Naht) disfacer; ~de Mauer: muro divisori '''trennscharf selective '''Trennschärfe selectivitate '''Trennung separation, segregation; disjunction, dissociation, disunion '''Trennungsstrich lineetta (de separation) '''Trense bridon '''Trepan trepano '''Trepanation trepanation '''trepanieren trepanar '''treppab scala a basso '''treppauf scala in alto; treppauf, treppab gehen: ascender e descender le scalas '''Treppe scala; (Stockwerk) etage; zwei ~n hoch: al secunde etage '''treppenartig a scalas '''Treppengeländer balustrada '''Treppenhaus cavia de scalas '''Treppenläufer tapete de scalas '''Treppenstufe scalon; grado de scalas '''Treppenwitz burla tardive/resp. vulgar '''Tresor tresor; (Stahlkammer) camera forte '''Tresse galon; mit ~n besetzen: galonar '''treten vi (gehen) marchar -sch-, ir; (Fahrrad) pedalar; (sich stellen) poner se; (Pferd) calcar; an et. ~: approximar se de alique; vt et. ~: marchar -sch- super alique; mit Füßen ~: fullar/calcar (al pedes) '''Tretkurbel pedivella '''Tretmühle fig labor monotone; sclavitude del labor; routine (F) '''Tretschemel (Harmonium) pedales (que face functionar le suffletto/folle) '''Tretwerk (Fahrrad) pedaliera '''treu fidel; (bieder) loyal; auf Treu und Glauben: de bon fide; meiner Treu!: in/per fide mie '''Treubruch traition; (Meineid) perjurio '''treubrüchig traitori fidifrage; perjur '''Treue fidelitate, fide; loyalitate '''Treueid juramento de fidelitate '''treuergeben fidel e devote '''treugesinnt loyal '''Treuhandgesellschaft societate fiduciari '''treuherzig sincer; (unbefangen) ingenue, candide '''Treuherzigkeit bon fide; ingenuitate, candor '''Treuhänder fiduciario '''treulich Adv fidelmente, loyalmente '''treulos sin fide; infidel, disloyal, perfide '''Treulosigkeit infidelitate, disloyalitate, perfidia; mancantia de fide '''Triangel Geom, Mus triangulo '''Triarier triario '''Tribun tribuno '''tribunal tribunal '''Tribut tributo '''tributpflichtig tributari '''tributär tributari '''Tribüne tribuna; (Redner~) estrade (F), platteforma '''Trichine trichina '''Trichinose trichinosis '''trichinös trichinose '''Trichter imbuto, infundibulo; (Vulkan) crater '''Trick trick (E), truco; maneo '''Trickfilm carton/designo animate '''Trieb impulso; (Neigung) inclination; (Keimkraft) fortia vegetative; (Schößling) planton; (natürlicher) instincto '''Triebfeder resorto; fig motivo '''Triebkraft fortia motor '''Triebrad rota motor '''Triebsand sablo/arena mobile '''Triebschraube helice propulsive '''Triebstange biella '''Triebwagen automotrice '''Triebwelle arbore de transmission '''Triebwerk mechanismo; (Getriebe) ingranage '''Triefauge oculo sebose '''triefen guttar; (Auge) lacrimar '''Triefnase naso mucose '''triefäugig sebose al oculo '''triezen tormentar, vexar '''Trift pastura; (Vieh) grege; (Flöße) flottation; (Drift) deriva '''triftig (bündig) conclusive; (Grund) valide; (Argument) fundate, plausibile '''Triftigkeit fundatessa, plausibilitate '''Trigonometrie trigonometria '''trigonometrisch trigonometric '''Trikolore tricolor '''Trikot tricot (F) '''Trikotwaren Pl tricotage '''Triller trillo '''trillern trillar '''Trillerpfeife sibilo a grano '''Trillion trillion '''Trilogie trilogia '''Trimester trimestre '''trimmen Flugz stabilisar; (Kohlen) cargar '''Trimmer Mar carbonero '''Trinität trinitate '''trinkbar bibibile; (Wasser) potabile '''Trinkbecher cuppa, cuppella; bicario; (Kelch) calice '''Trinkbruder bibulo, bibon '''Trinkei ovo de biber '''trinken biber, potar Trinken n (le) biber; (Trunksucht) ebriositate '''Trinker bibitor; (Säufer) bibulo, bibon, ebrioso '''trinkfest qui pote biber multo '''Trinkgelage orgia, bacchanal '''Trinkgeld pourboire (F) purboar '''Trinkglas vitro (a biber) '''Trinkhalle cantina; stabilimento de bibitas '''Trinkhorn corno a/pro biber '''Trinkkur cura de aqua mineral '''Trinklied canto bacchic '''Trinknapf (Vogelnäpfchen) beccatorio '''Trinkschale cuppa '''Trinkspruch toast (E); auf j-n e-n ~ ausbringen: toastar to- alicuno '''Trinkstrohhalm palea (pro biber) '''Trinkstube (Bier) bireria; (Wein) vineria '''Trinkwasser aqua potabile '''Trio trio '''Triole tripletto '''Triolett tripletto '''Trip fam excursion '''trippeln camminar a parve passos '''Tripper Med gonorrhea '''Triptyk (Auto) triptyco '''Tritt passo; (Spur) tracia; (Fuß~) colpo de pede; (Stufe) scala, scalon; Mus pedal; (Schwel le) limine; ~ halten: guardar de passo; auf Schritt und ~: ad omne passo '''Trittbrett scaletta; planca de pede '''Trittleiter f scala-pede '''Triumph triumpho; im ~: Adv triumphalmente '''Triumphbogen arco triumphal/de triumpho '''triumphieren triumphar '''Triumphzug cortegio/viage triumphal '''trivial trivial '''Trivialität trivialitate '''trochäisch trocheic '''Trochäus trocheo '''trocken sic (sicc-); ~ werden: siccar (se); (Boden) aride; (Stil) laconic; ~ legen: disaquar, escolar, drenar; fig auf dem ~en sitzen: esser al sicco; im ~en sitzen: esser a coperto/albergo; noch nicht trocken hinter den Ohren: nondum ancora sic detra le aures '''Trockenapparat siccatorio '''Trockenbatterie Elektr pila sic '''Trockenboden siccatorio; (f. Wäsche) extenditorio '''Trockendock bassino de carinage; darsena sic '''Trockenelement pila sic '''Trockenfutter forrage sic '''Trockengemüse legumines Pl sic '''Trockenheit siccitate; (Dürre) ariditate '''Trockenkammer (camera de) siccatorio '''trockenlegen (Land) disaquar; (Kind) cambiar le pannos '''Trockenlegung disaquamento, escolamento, drenage '''Trockenmilch lacte pulverisate/in pulvere '''Trockenplatz extenditorio '''Trockenrasierapparat rasorio electric (a sicco) '''Trockenreinigung nettatura a sicco '''Trockenständer Phot siccatorio '''trocknen siccar; (ab~) essugar Trocknen n exsiccation; essugamento '''Troddel tufa; (Degen~) dragona, glande '''Trog trogo, alveo; (Tränke) abiberatorio; (Freß~) mangiatoria -dzh-; (Back~) impastatorio; trogo de impastatura '''Troglodyt (Höhlenbewohner) troglodyta '''trollen trottettar; sich ~: discampar '''Trommel tambur (a. Techn); die ~ schlagen: batter le tambur; unter ~schlag: (a) tambur battente '''Trommelfell pelle de tambur; Anat cassa/membrana del tympano '''Trommelfeuer bombardamento/foco continue/rolante/tamburisante '''trommeln batter le tambur; (von Kindern) tamburinar '''Trommelschlag colpo/battimento/sono de tambur '''Trommelschlegel baston(etto) de tambur '''Trommelschläger tambur(ero) '''Trommelstock baston(etto) de tambur '''Trommelwirbel rolamento de tambur '''Trommler tambur(ero) '''Trompete trompetta; helle ~: clarino '''trompeten trompettar (a. Elefant) '''Trompetenbläser trompettero '''Trompetenschall sono de trompetta '''Trompetenstück aria/aere de trompetta '''Trope tropo, metaphora '''Tropen Pl tropicos; zona Sg tropical '''Tropengegend region tropical '''Tropenhelm casco colonial '''Tropenklima climate tropical '''Tropf simpl(ett)on; armer ~: povre diabolo '''Tropfbrett exguttatorio '''tropfen guttar, stillar; (herab~) deguttar Tropfen gutta '''Tropfenfänger attrappa-guttas '''Tropfenglas conta-guttas '''tropfenweise gutta a gutta '''Tropfenzähler conta-guttas '''Tropfstein stalactite; (vom Boden aufsteigend) stalagmite '''Tropfsteinhöhle grotta de stalactites '''Trophäe tropheo '''tropisch tropic, tropical '''Tross|Troß Mil traino (a. fig) '''Trosse cablo '''Trossknecht|Troßknecht Mil soldato de traino; (Packknecht) bagagero '''Trosspferd|Troßpferd cavallo de traino '''Trosswagen|Troßwagen furgon (de traino) '''Trost consolation; (re)conforto; j-m ~ spenden: consolar alicuno; nicht recht bei ~ sein: esser folle/insipiente '''trostbringend consolante, consolatori '''trostlos desolate, disconsolate '''Trostlosigkeit desolation '''Trostpreis premio/precio de consolation '''trostreich consolante, consolatori '''trostvoll consolante, consolatori '''Trostwort parola consolante/de consolation '''Trott trotto '''Trottel stupido, imbecille '''trotten trottar '''Trottoir trottoir (F) -oar '''trotz malgrado, nonobstante; in despecto de Trotz m defiantia; (Eigensinn) obstination; j-m ~ bieten: s. trotzen; zum ~: in despecto de '''trotzdem Adv isto nonobstante, malgrado isto, in despecto de isto; Bw (obwohl) ben que '''trotzen defiar, affrontar, bravar; (schmollen) budar '''trotzig defiante; (eigensinnig) obstinate; (widerspenstig) recalcitrante, refract/ari,-ori; (meuterisch) motinose '''Trotzkopf testa obstinate, testuto '''trotzköpfig obstinate, testute '''Trotzköpfigkeit obstination, testutessa '''Troubadour troubadour (F); trovator; (nordfranz.) trovero '''Trubel turbiditate; (Verwirrung) confusion; (lebhaftes Treiben) animation '''Truchsess|Truchseß (scutero) trenchator -sch- (del corte regal franc) '''trudeln Flugz rolar se '''Trug deception, fraude; (Täuschung) fallacia; (Betrug) impostura '''Trugbild imagine fallace: illusion; phantasma '''Trugschluss|Trugschluß false conclusion; fallacia; (spitzfindiger) sophismo '''Truhe coffro '''Trumm pecia, clasma '''Trumpf (Kartensp.) triumpho; fig argumento valide '''trumpfen jocar triumpho '''Trunk bibita, bibitura, biberage; (Schluck) gorgata; dem ~ ergeben: bibule '''trunken ebrie '''Trunkenbold bibulo, ebrio; Med dipsoman(iac)o '''Trunkenheit ebrietate '''Trunksucht vitio del ebrietate; alcoholismo; Med dipsomania '''trunksüchtig date al biber; alcoholic; Med dipsomane '''Trupp truppa, banda '''Truppe truppa '''Truppenaushebung levata (de truppas) '''Truppenbewegungen movimentos de truppas; manovras '''Truppengattung arma '''Truppenschau revista (militar) '''Truppenteil unitate; corpore/corps (F) de truppas '''Truppenverschiebung displaciamento de truppas '''truppenweise in/per truppas '''Truppenübungsplatz terreno/campo de manovras '''Trust trust (E) '''Truthahn gallo de India '''Truthenne gallina de India '''Trutz s. Trotz; zum Schutz und ~: pro defens(iv)a e offens(iv)a; Schutz- u. Trutzbündnis: alliantia defensive e offensive '''trächtig pregnante, gravide '''Trächtigkeit pregnantia; (bei Tieren) gestation '''träge pigre; (langsam) lente; (lässig) indolente; Med Phys inerte '''Träger portator; Arch architrave, supporto; (Inhaber) detentor; (Hosen) suspensores Pl; fig representante '''Trägerin portatrice s. Träger '''Trägerlohn (costos) de (trans)porto/distribution '''Trägerrakete rocchetta portator(i) '''Trägheit (Faulheit) pigritia; (Langsamk.) lentor; (Lässigk.) indolentia; Phys inertia '''Trägheitsgesetz lege de inertia '''trällern cantettar '''Träne lacrima; in Tränen ausbrechen/zerfließen: funder in lacrimas '''tränen lacrimar; plorar '''Tränendrüse glandula lacrimal '''Tränenfluss|Tränenfluß torrente/fluxo de lacrimas; Med lacrimation, eplittera '''Tränengas gas lacrimogene '''Tränenkrug lacrimatorio, vaso lacrimal/lacrimatori '''tränenreich lacrimose '''Tränensack sacco lacrimal '''Tränenstrom torrente/fluxo de lacrimas; Med lacrimation, eplittera '''tränenvoll lacrimose '''Tränke abiberatorio '''tränken (Vieh) abiberar; Pers dar a biber (a); (bewässern) (ir)rigar; (einweichen) molliar; Techn impregnar; (Schwamm) imbiber '''träufeln vi guttar; vt infunder gutta a gutta '''träumen soniar; es träumte mir: io soniava; das hätte ich mir nie ~ lassen: nunquam io me lo haberea imaginate '''Träumer soniator '''Träumerin soniatrice '''träumerisch soniatori, distracte '''Trödel articulos de secunde mano; antiqualias Pl '''Trödelgeschäft boteca/commercio de antiqualias/resp. vetule vestes '''Trödelkram articulos de secunde mano; antiqualias Pl '''trödeln mercar con antiqualias; (Zeit vertun) esser lente; perder su tempore '''Trödler mercante/mercator de antiqualias; antiqualiero '''Trödlerin mercanta/mercatrice de antiqualias; antiqualiera '''tröpfeln (ein~) infunder gutta a gutta; Med (in)stillar '''trösten consolar, (re)confortar '''Tröster consolator '''Trösterin consolatrice '''tröstlich consolante, consolatori '''Tröstung consolation; (re)conforto; j-m ~ spenden: consolar alicuno; nicht recht bei ~ sein: esser folle/insipiente '''trübe turbide; (optisch) opac; (Wetter) coperte; (wirr) confuse; ~ werden: turbar se; fig im Trüben fischen: piscar in aqua turbide '''trüben turbar; (Licht) offuscar; (Stimmung) guastar; (verdunkeln) obscurar; der Himmel trübt sich: le celo se obscura '''Trübheit turbiditate '''Trübsal profunde affliction; (Drangsal) tribulation; (Not~) miseria; ~ blasen: esser melancholic '''trübselig triste, melancholic '''Trübseligkeit tristessa '''Trübsinn melancholia '''trübsinnig melancholic '''Trüffel trufa '''Trüffelboden trufiera '''trüffeln trufar '''trügen deciper, fraudar '''trügerisch deceptive, delusori, illusori '''Trümmer ruinas; (Schutt) discombros Pl; in ~ gehen: cader in ruina(s) '''Trümmerhaufen cumulo de ruinas '''Tschako shako (Hu.) '''Tube tub(ett)o '''Tuberkel tuberculo '''Tuberkelbazillus bacillo del tuberculosis '''Tuberkulose tuberculosis '''tuberkulös tuberculose '''Tuberose Bot tuberosa '''Tuch tela, panno; (Stoff) drappo, stoffa; (Hand~) toalia; (Gewebe) texito; (Umhänge~) chal (schal); (Taschen~) pannello (de naso); (Mund~) servietta '''Tuchfabrik drapperia '''Tuchfühlung contacto (halten: mantener) '''Tuchhandel drapperia '''Tuchhandlung boteca/magazin de drappo(s) '''Tuchhändler drappero '''Tuchladen boteca/magazin de drappo(s) '''Tuchwaren Pl pannos, drappos, drapperia '''Tuff tufo '''Tuffstein tufo '''Tugend virtute '''tugendhaft virtuose '''Tugendheld modello de virtute; rigorista '''Tugendlehre moral, ethica '''Tulpe tulipan '''Tulpenbaum tulipaniero '''Tulpenzwiebel cibolla/bulbo de tulipan '''tummeln sich ~: mover se; agitar se; (sich beeilen) hastar '''Tummelplatz (f. Kinder) loco de recreation; terreno de joco; fig arena; campo de action '''Tumor tumor '''Tumult tumulto '''tumultuarisch tumultuari, tumultuose '''tumultuieren tumultuar '''tumultuös tumultuose '''tun facer; (handeln) ager; (Pflicht) complir; hineintun in: mitter/poner in; großtun: facer le grande; es tut/ist mir leid, daß: io regretta que Tun n action, facto; sein Tun und Lassen: su factos/actiones/actos; toto lo que ille face '''Tunichtgut face-nihil, bon-a-nihil '''Tunika tunica '''Tunke sauce (F) '''tunken molliar '''Tunkenschale sauciera '''tunlich facibile; (ratsam) opportun '''tunlichst Adv si possibile; si le circumstantias lo permitte; ~ bald: le plus tosto possibile '''Tunnel tunnel (E) '''tupfen toccar legiermente -dzh- '''Turban turban '''Turbine turbina '''Turbinenschiff turbonave '''Turm turre; (Glocken~) campanil; (Schach) roc '''Turmfalke Zool (falcon) tinnunculo (La) '''turmhoch gigantesc; alte como un turre '''Turmspitze puncta de turre/resp. campanil '''Turmwächter turrero; guardiano de turre '''turnen facer gymnastica physic Turnen: n gymnastica '''Turner gymnasta '''Turnerin gymnasta '''turnerisch gymnastic '''Turnerschaft societate de gymnastica '''Turnfest festa de gymnastica '''Turngerät apparatos Pl de gymnastica '''Turnhalle sala de gymnastica, gymnasio '''Turnhose calceones de gymnastica '''Turnier torneo '''turnieren tornear '''Turnjacke blusa de trainamento '''Turnlehrer maestro de gymnastica '''Turnlehrerin maestra de gymnastica '''Turnunterricht (inseniamento del) gymnastica '''Turnverein societate/club (E) gymnastic/de gymnastica '''Turteltaube Zool turture '''Tusch Mus fanfar; ~ blasen: sonar le fanfar '''Tusche (Tinte) tinta de China sch- '''tuscheln susurrar '''tuschen lavar con tinta de China sch-; colorar/pinger ad aquarella '''Tuschfarben Pl colores de aquarella '''Tuschkasten cassa de (colores de) aquarellas '''Tuschzeichnung designo al aquarella de China [sch-] '''tuten sonar le corno, cornar; (Schiff) sonar le sirena '''Twist fil(at)o de coton '''Typ typo '''Type typo '''Typhus typho '''typhusartig thyphoide '''Typhusfieber febre typhoide '''Typhusimpfung vaccination antityphoide '''Typhuskranke malada afficite de typho; typhica '''Typhuskranker malado afficite de typho; typhica '''typisch typic '''Typus typo '''Tyrann tyranno '''Tyrannei tyrannia '''Tyrannenherrschaft tyrannia, despotismo '''Tyrannenmord tyrannicidio '''Tyrannenmörder tyrannicida '''Tyrannenmörderin tyrannicida '''tyrannisch tyrannic '''tyrannisieren tyrannisar '''täfeln intabular; revestir '''Täfelung intabulamento; revestimento '''täglich diari, quotidian, de cata die; Astr, Zool, Bot diurne; Adv omne le dies; per die '''Tändelei jochetto, flirt (E) '''tändeln jochettar, flirtar '''Tänzchen dansetta, balletto '''tänzeln dansettar, ballettar '''Tänzer dansator; ballator; (Ballet~) ballerino '''Tänzerin dansatrice; ballatrice; (Ballet~) ballerina '''täppisch inhabile; disgratiose '''Täter autor; (Schuldiger) culpabile '''Täterin autrice; (Schuldiger) culpabile '''Täterschaft culpa(bilitate) '''tätig active; (in aktivem Dienst; Vulkan) in activitate; ~ sein als: laborar como/qua; (wirksam) effective, efficace '''tätigen effectuer '''Tätigkeit activitate; (Maschine) functionamento '''Tätigkeitsbereich sphera/campo/dominio de activitate '''Tätigkeitsform Gram activo; voce active '''Tätigkeitswort verbo '''tätlich con factos; ~ werden: passar a vias de facto '''Tätlichkeit via de facto '''tätowieren tatuar '''Tätowierung tatu, tatuage '''tätscheln caressar '''Täuberich columbo, pipion mascule '''Täufer baptisator; Johannes der ~: Sancte Johannes Baptista '''Täufling baptisando; (der Paten) filiol/o,-a '''täuschen deciper; (prellen) dupar; (ent~) disappunctar, deluder; (foppen) mystificar; sich ~: errar; (sich Illusionen machen) illusionar '''täuschend illusori, delusori, surprendente; Adv multo; ~e Ähnlichkeit: resimilantia surprendente '''Täuschung (Einbildung) illusion; (Prellerei) duperia; optische ~: illusion optic '''Töchterschule schola de pueras/juvenas; höhere ~: collegio superior de juvenas '''tödlich mortal '''Tölpel agreste, rustico, disgratioso '''tölpelhaft agreste, rustic, disgratiose '''tönen (re)sonar; (farblich) colorar '''tönern de argilla '''Töpfer pottero, ollero '''Töpferarbeit potteria, olleria '''Töpferei potteria, olleria '''Töpferhandwerk potteria, olleria '''Töpferscheibe torno de pottero/ollero '''Töpferware testo '''Töpferwerkstatt potteria, olleria '''töricht stulte, insensate, folle '''Törin folla, stulta '''töten occider; (Nerv) cauterisar Töten n occision; (Totschlag) homicidio; s.a. Ermordung '''tüchtig capace, capabile; habile; Adv multo; ~ sein: exceller (in) '''Tüchtigkeit capacitate, capabilitate '''Tücke malitia, malignitate; (Falschheit) perfidia; (Hinterlist) insidia '''tückisch malitiose, maligne; perfide, insidiose '''Tüftelei subtilitates Pl '''tüfteln subtilisar '''Tüll (Stoff) tulle '''Tülle (Gießröhre) tubo a jecto; becco '''Tümmler (Fisch) delphino '''Tümpel putea, stagno '''Tünche lacte de calce; fig vernisse, fardo '''tünchen blanchir con (lacte de) calce; fig fardar, vernissar '''Tüpfel punct(ett)o; (Fleck) maculetta '''Tüpfelchen punct(ett)o; (Fleck) maculetta '''tüpfeln maculettar '''Tür porta; (Eingang) ostio; bei verschlossenen ~en: a portas/ostios clause '''Türangel cardine (del porta) '''Türdrücker (Knopf) button (de porta) '''Türflügel valva/battente (de porta) '''Türfüllung pannello de porta '''Türgriff manico de porta '''Türhüter portero, ostiero '''Türklinke pessulo (de porta) '''Türklopfer martello de porta '''Türmchen turretto '''türmen pilar, cumular; sich ~: (ac)cumular se (a. Wolken); vi (weglaufen) discampar '''Türmer turrero '''Türpfosten poste de porta '''Türrahmen quadro de porta '''Türschild placa (de porta) '''Türschliesser|Türschließer ostiero, portero '''Türschwelle limine (de porta) '''Türsteher ostiero, portero '''Türvorhang cortina de porta '''Tüte sacco (de papiro) '''Tüttel puncto de i; fig iota '''Tüttelchen puncto de i; fig iota